Noite Sem Fim
by Violet-Tomoyo
Summary: Drama e Romance...tudo contado por Tomoyo, no seu caderno de capa azul. Paixão pouco duradoura, amor eterno, traição, assassínio...tudo isto poderia ter acontecido de verdade...


__

Noite Sem Fim

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Olá! Cá estou eu de novo, com um fic. Bem...não sei como me ocorreu esta ideia que eu acho aterrorizante por um lado para uma história bonita como Card Captor Sakura mas por outro lado bastante curiosa e, já agora "gira.". Esta história é escrita pela própria Tomoyo, num caderno de capa azul...Espero que gostem! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por :Tomoyo Hirawgizawa? Tomoyo Daidouji? Tomoyo Li?

Não sei onde começa a minha história...nem o meu próprio nome eu sei, na verdade. Sei apenas que sou Tomoyo. E, o resto...bem, o resto pouco interessa...

Onde começa a minha história de verdade?...Devo tentar pensar, mas não consigo...O melhor é começar por aquilo que todos chamam o "início do crime"...Então...então vou começar a minha história.

Sakura e Li tinham- se casado, e viviam numa grande e bela mansão oferecida por mim. Esta tinha todos os luxos necessários para Sakura, que era agora a mulher mais rica do Japão, apenas com 21 anos. E eu? Eu era casada com Eriol e vivia com ele numa mansão ao lado da de Li e da Sakura. Nenhum de nós, os casais, tinha filhos. Todos queríamos deixar isso para mais tarde...

Passou um ano normalíssimo, em que eu e Eriol vivemos felizes na nossa bela mansão. Shaoran e Sakura também eram felizes...a minha desgraça começou num baile, no dia 20 de Fevereiro do ano seguinte. Eu e Eriol fomos á mansão de Sakura e enquanto Eriol e Sakura dançavam uma valsa e conversavam com os visitantes, eu sentei-me com o Li numa mesa no canto da sala e começámos a falar, tristes, como se alguma mola nos impelisse:

- Não sei...acho que já não amo Sakura...- suspirou ele, iniciando assim de forma bizarra a conversa.

Inesperadamente, sorri-lhe e disse num murmúrio:

Eu...eu também não amo o Eriol... 

Sorrimos um para o outro e percebemos que nos sentíamos fortemente atraídos um pelo outro...foi paixão...uma paixão que não vinha de criança, mas que nascera ali, ao vermo- nos casados com pessoas que não amávamos...pelo menos naquele momento! Depois, talvez tenha sido eu a perguntar:

Estás mesmo farto da Sakura? 

Ele respondeu com um olhar trocista:

Tanto como tu estás farta do Eriol... Então...que desejas fazer? Casar- me contigo, tão depressa quanto o possível...mas não gostarias de ser rica? Eu gostava...e se casarmos os dois e deixarmos Eriol e Sakura, são eles que ficam com a fortuna... Tens alguma sugestão melhor?- perguntei eu, talvez com os olhos a indicar o que pensava. Não estás a pensa em...em... Morte? Matar Sakura e Eriol? Sim, era nisso que estava a pensar...combinávamos dia...ninguém pode desconfiar...Meiling morreu á dois anos...temos o caminho livre... Concordo...vai pensando como assassinar o bom do Eriol, que eu trato de Sakura...depois telefono-te...olha, eles vêem ali! Chiu! Passaram aqui a festa toda?- perguntou Sakura Sim...- e sorri docemente para ela- estivemos a pôr a conversa em dia... 

Eriol interrompeu a conversa bruscamente, a perguntar se podiamos ir para a nossa casa. Acedi, com um dos meus sorrisos maravilhosos...e lá fomos...

Passou- se um mês absolutamente normal, em que eu e Li estávamos constantemente pensativos...até ouvi Sakura ao telefone com Eriol a comentar isso! 

No mês seguinte, tanto eu como Li tentámos parecer normais. Não o vi nesse mês, Abril, porque ele e Sakura foram numa viagem de negócios a outra ilha do Japão. Também não vi minha mãe...essa, cada vez falava menos comigo...Mas esse mês não foi normal. Uma noite, depois do Jantar, Eriol foi comigo para a sala de repouso e enquanto eu me sentava a escutar, ele cantou e tocou no piano uma cantiga linda, linda mesmo, com a sua voz rouca e bonita:

__

Todas as noites e todas as manhãs

Nascem alguns para sofrer...

Todas as manhãs e todas as noites 

Nascem alguns para doce prazer...

Um doce prazer...

Também nascem alguns para uma Noite Sem Fim

Noite Sem Fim...

Terminada a canção, virou- se para mim e perguntou:

Gostaste? Muito...- respondi eu, olhando para ele. 

A cara dele tornou-se muito doce, e os olhos rebrilhavam quando ele me perguntou:

Porque me olhavas assim? Assim, como? Como se me tivesses amor... É claro que te tenho amor!- respondi, distraída. 

Depois desta conversa, fomo-nos deitar...mal eu sabia a importância desta canção e desta conversa para o futuro...Se tivesse pensado! Mas não...

Outro mês se passou, sem novidades. Mas, em Maio, Shaoran ligou- me para o telefone, no preciso momento em que Eriol tinha ido ás compras.

Está? Tomoyo? Sim, sou eu... Não posso esperar mais...sinto-me atraído por ti sempre que te vejo, sinto uma paixão súbita e não consigo dominar-me. No outro dia, quando viestes á empresa, custou-me bastante ter de permanecer ao lado de Sakura, em vez de te agarrar, abraçar e beijar... Também senti o mesmo... Olha, eu vou- me livrar de Sakura o mais depressa possível. Pensei na próxima semana...os criados estão de férias...depois, quando eu me tiver livrado dela e estiver pronto para te ver, ligo-te da _folly _(folly é uma pequena casa, normalmente afastada da casa e mobilada com gosto). Ok...até lá Li... Até lá...minha paixão... 

Esperei uma ansiedade permanente até á semana seguinte. Mas uma pessoa veio visitar-me...era minha mãe. Já não a via há muito tempo, nem queria ver. Tinha-lhe receio...parecia que adivinhava os meus pensamentos. Toda a tarde em que ela me visitou, ela falou bastante com Eriol e eu ia sorrindo como se tivesse encantada com a visita dela. Mas quando a fui levar á porta de saída, já de noite, disse-me:

- Nunca irás mudar...porque não escolheste o outro caminho? Só espero que Deus te proteja, minha linda filha...

Só mais tarde viria a compreender o significado daquelas palavras...se tivesse pensado!!! Mas, mais uma vez, não o fiz...

Foi na Quarta-Feira da semana seguinte que Shaoran me telefonou, com excitação na voz:

Está? Residência Hirawgizawa? É a Tomoyo? Sim, é a própria... Já está...matei Sakura. Vem cá ter comigo. Como fizeste?- perguntei eu Empurrei- a para uma vala profunda, no jardim...ela teve medo. Pude vê-lo nos seus olhos esmeralda. Chegou a minha vez...matarei Eriol. Os meus criados também foram de férias esta semana... Então apressa-te. Estou á tua espera, tentação. Sim, querido... 

Desliguei o telefone e fui ter com Eriol. Na mão, levava uma corda violeta. Ele estava na sala, a tocar aquela linda canção. Estava precisamente a estrofe de Noite Sem Fim quando se virou para trás e me viu, com a corda na mão. Sorriu, com um ar doce e terno. Pensei que tinha sido descoberta e recuei um passo. Mas, com aquele mesmo sorriso, ele disse-me:

Sempre o soube...sempre o esperei... O quê?- perguntei eu Isto...Mas prefiro morrer ás mãos daquela que amo tanto... 

Assustei-me e, como se as minhas mãos se mexessem sozinhas, coloquei- lhe a corda á volta do pescoço. Puxei...puxei...puxei...até que ele caiu redondo no meio do chão. Depois, desatei a correr, até chegar á casa vizinha. Abri o portão e entrei. A _folly_ ficava muito além do jardim, uma espécie de mata profunda...(a casa de Sakura era tão grande!).

Foi então que o vi. Quero dizer, foi então que vi Eriol. Ali, no abeto onde nos tínhamos conhecido. Ele estava ali, precisamente naquele sítio onde começáramos a namorar...não esperava voltar a vê-lo...Quero dizer, não podia vê-lo, pois não? Mas vi-o , ele estava ali e olhava-me, olhava-me a direito. Houve qualquer coisa que me assustou, qualquer coisa que me assustou muito. Parecia que ele não me via- quero dizer, eu sabia que ele não podia realmente estar ali, sabia que ele morrera- mas eu vi- o. Ele estava morto e o seu corpo na nossa casa, mas ao mesmo tempo estava ali, debaixo do abeto, a olhar para mim. Não, não estava a olhar para mim...olhava como se me esperasse ver e havia amor no seu rosto. O mesmo amor que eu vira um dia, quando ele me dissera: "Porque me olhavas assim?" e eu respondera: " Assim, como?" E ele redarguira: " Como se me tivesses amor...". Respondera uma tolice qualquer, como " Claro que te tenho amor".

Fiquei petrificada, na estrada. Tremia como se tivesse febres altíssimas.

Eriol!- chamei, em voz alta. 

Ele não se mexeu. Deixei-me ficar, a olhar...a vê-lo olhar através de mim. Foi isso que me assustou, pois pressenti que se pensasse, um minuto que fosse, saberia porque ele não me via. E eu não o queria saber. Disso, eu não queria saber. Desatei a correr, como uma cobarde, até á _folly. _Shaoran esperava- me, com os braços abertos. Abraçámo-nos, beijámo-nos falámos e eu cai nos seus braços, durante longas horas. Foi um dos melhores momentos da minha vida. Sim, um dos melhores...

Ao jantar, contei-lhe a estranha visão que tivera de Eriol:

Estás a brincar? Não...eu não brinco com isso... Então viste mal...acalma-te!- e ele começou de novo a envolver-me num abraço 

Soltei-o bruscamente e disse-lhe:

Não, eu vi-o! Tenho a certeza! Já passou...agora estás a salvo, não? Sim...na verdade... 

Não sei o que me passou pela cabeça, naquele momento. Puxei o meu laço de veludo do cabelo e enrolei-o á volta do pescoço de Li. Depois, sentei- me numa cadeira, a pensar, a pensar...

Como pudera eu ser uma assassina? Acho que estava no meu corpo aquele vício...Não era a primeira vez que matara alguém. Quando tinha três anos, já havia estrangulado uma criancinha da minha turma. Minha mãe fora a única a saber. Depois, viera viver para Tomoeda. Afeiçoei-me a Sakura, que era uma boa amiga e minha mãe alegrou-se por isso. Pensava que assim eu nunca mais mataria ninguém. Mas tal não aconteceu. Um dia, vi Meiling a desembarcar de um barco. Ela vinha feliz. Não sei o que deu. Cheguei ao pé dela, no meio da multidão, tapei-lhe o nariz e ao ver que ela estava asfixiada, atirei- a á água. Ela morreu instantaneamente. Depois, convencera Shaoran a matar Sakura e matara- o a ele próprio...Também assassinei Eriol...Não me lembro de mais nada. Sei que fui a um tribunal e declarei que tinha matado todos aqueles. Acharam que eu era doente e um médico sugeriu que eu escrevesse toda a minha história. Por isso, aqui estou a escrever isto... Na verdade, agora que penso nisso, acho que a minha mãe sempre soube que eu era uma assassina num corpo de anjo. Lembro-me de um dia, acordar á noite e espreitar pelo buraco da fechadura. Ela tinha lado a lado uma foto minha e outra de Nadeshico. Lembro- me que disse: " Pobre Nadeshico...matou nossa avó...e nós protegemo-la...matou meu marido...e meu avô protegeu-a...Ela era igual a Tomoyo- uma assassina com cara de anjo..." Sim, minha mãe sempre o soube. O mais curioso em tudo isto é que agora já não sinto nada por Shaoran...o que é ele para mim? Nada...apenas o marido de Sakura. Foi triste ter tido aquela louca paixão...Agora percebo que amava Eriol. Sempre amei...Porque o terei morto? Não sei...Nem quero saber...Eriol sempre soube que eu iria assassiná-lo. Mas nunca teve medo...ele também amava- me muito...E, tal como dizia a canção que ele me cantava: ele nasceu para doce prazer...e eu, eu para uma noite sem fim..., para escuridão e tristeza. Nada agora parece ter importância quando penso em Eriol...ele era a minha vida...mas eu...eu matei-o...e viverei para sempre numa Noite Sem Fim...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Espero que tenham gostado deste fic...eu acho-o bem romântico e dramático, mas...cada um têm os seus gostos...Peço desculpa aos fãs de Tomoyo e Nadeshico (Ei!, Não se esqueçam que eu também sou fã de Tomoyo!) por as pôr a pele de assassinas e também queria pedir desculpa por pôr Shaoran a matar e a trair Sakura...Eu adoro o parzinho deles, a sério, mas teve de ser...

Bjos***Xau!


End file.
